


Female!Reader/Leonardo: Milady

by Babe_Chan



Series: Stuff from My Devianart [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, I REGRET NOTHING, I had too much fun with this, I'm not sorry, My Magnum Opus, Sorry Not Sorry, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is purely crack and I can't anything else about this...enjoy.</p><p>Originally from my deviantart account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Female!Reader/Leonardo: Milady

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of my favorite crack fics I have ever written.
> 
> I love this so much.

"This is terrible!" [Name] screeched in a panic and ran around in circles in the polymath's home. "Leonardo has been kidnapped and Ezio's not here to save the day."

 

[Name] looked around the workshop to find something that she could use to defend herself and only found an inkwell and a cape. 

She was looked at the items and smirked like a complete moron before she pulled the cape on and then stashed the inkwell in her pocket with that she began her epic quest on finding her loveable oaf of a man. 

She asked everyone she considered a friend in the city; thieves, courtesans, assassins and random people she had befriended.

 

"Where is my Leo?" She whined as she looked for her besty, she ran down the streets and looked high and low until she spotted Leo looking out a window from a fort like place the thieves were trying to take over. "Mio amore, I shall save you~"

 

Now here's a few things to know about [Name]; she was a major spazz, had the habit of causing trouble and could make things go straight to hell if need be. 

[Name] glanced at the thieves that were just waiting to start some trouble, with a Cheshire grin she hurried over to the thieves and made sure the guards couldn't hear her.

 

"Alright I need you guys to go way over there and set something on fire." She beamed at them and handed them some money. "Start some fights so the guards have to leave this area so I can save mio amore~"

"Sure thing." The leader of the group winked and they ran off while [Name] sat on a bench that was by the entrance. 

 

Soon things went to hell with people screaming about fires and fights braking out that the guards in the area hurried to fix the situation, [Name] on the other hand ran into the building and made her way to her amore.

Opening all the doors was indeed tiresome but after awhile she opened the door to see her besty and screeched like her normal self.

 

"Mio dio...[Name] you came to save me, I'm so happy!" Leonardo cried out and hugged her closely. "How did you ever find me?"

"No time for that mio amore~!" [Name] piped out and picked the polymath up then slung him over her shoulder. "I have saved my princess...er prince!"

 

Then with all her skill and wit she managed to find some of her courtesans and they were cool enough to hide them as they snaked back to the workshop. 

[Name] gave her thanks and gave her friends some money for helping her get her besty/love home safe and once they were inside she set him down to find Ezio there.

"Oh, hi there Ezio." She waved at him and looked at her friend. "Leo how are you feeling?"

"Much better since you saved me." He chuckled slightly and sat down with a sigh relief.  
"How could you even carry me? I am much heavier than you're used to carrying."

"When it comes to saving my amore/besty anything is possible." [Name] puffed her chest out in pride and noticed the inkwell was gone. "Huh...wonder what happened to it?"

 

~~Else where~~~

 

Guards were slipping on the ink that was split on the floor and many of them died from falling out the windows. People still screaming about things being on fire and all that...oh well not her job to care, it's like they expect her fix everything.

 

~~Back to Leo and Ezio~~

 

"Oh well no harm done...I have saved my princess." She looking over at him. "I should sooooo get reward, I mean really did you see all that stuff on fire?"

"You may have a hug." Leonardo hugged her tightly and smiled. 

"But Leo do you even know what I had to do." She whined to him and sulked.

"She is very strange..." Ezio laughed and ruffled her hair.

"How about some cake and some wine?" Leo suggested.

"YAY~" She cheered out. "Ezio get some courtesans so we can have a party."

"No courtesans [Name]." Leo stated firmly and chuckled at her pouting face.

 

And so both [Name] and Leonardo had tons of cake and wine while Ezio just chatted up with them.

No fucks were given that day also no one was hurt...besides that one Templar who caught on fire trying to put out said fire...then again when did anyone give a shit about them Templars.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked my crack fic!


End file.
